Jurassic Park III: Apocalypse
|General}} /Dramatis Personæ|Dramatis Personæ}} /Episodes|Episodes}} /Ancient Creatures|Ancient Creatures}} /BTC|Behind The Chapters}} /SF|Special Features}} /Gallery Art|Gallery Art}} /Other|Other}}}} |creatures = Spinosaurus, Utahraptor, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor, Giganotosaurus, Carnotaurus, Brachiosaurus, Triceratops, Edmontosaurus, Gallimimus, Stegosaurus, Pteranodon, Liopleurodon, and many others|publication_date = December 31ᵗʰ, 2018 ( ) January 1ˢᵗ, 2019 (worldwide)|country = Spain|languages = |genre(s) = |format = Online ( )|era = DNA Case Neo-Jurassic Age|timeline = 4 AJP − 8 AJP (eight years after Jurassic Park)|series = |preceded_by = |followed_by = |official_title = Jurassic Park III: Apocalypse Jurassic Park III: Extinction|working_title = Jurassic Park III: Re-Opening|pages = |music composer = (main composer) (contributing composer)}} ''Jurassic Park III: Apocalypse ''is a 2018 science fiction-adventure story, sequel to , and the third entry (fanonically) in the . It was written by Oscar Xylon and stars , , and . Editions Spanish Foreign Reissue Synopsis Oscar Xylon continues exploring his imagination, creating more alternative film sequels with a trip to a new mysterious island for some dinosaur action. But could it be better than the real Jurassic Park III? Jurassic Park is regarded as a landmark in cinema history, changing the way films are made and still holding up to this day, both as a classic within its own genre and across the medium. The sequels, however, are not considered to be in that same ballpark. Unlike Back to the Future or Indiana Jones, Jurassic Park as a film series has never attained the same degree of lionization as these other Spielbergian franchises. You would never hear the Jurassic Park Trilogy (now Hexology) being mentioned in anyone’s top five favourite film sagas. But what if it had the chance to improve? Let’s say for the sake of argument that Steven Spielberg and crew returned for a third outing, A.I. Artificial Intelligence didn’t happen as a result, and they followed through on a concrete plan to give the franchise a worthy ending similar to The Last Crusade. Plot summary Background and setting Summary Months after the , Lord John Hammond, creator of , passed away in his New York apartment, front of the eyes of his friend and future InGen owner, Simon Masrani. The next day, Hammond's funeral is held, where Lex and Tim Murphy, Hammond's grandchildren, attend and get to talk with Masrani that they want to tell the world about dinosaurs and everything they saw, although Masrani asks them not to do that due to the lack of a specific need for people. Four years after the last massive event, the ship called Arcadia crosses the waters of Isla Vena, an island bought by GnD (abbreviation of Grendel Corporation), another biogenetic company. The ship is soon attacked by a mysterious animal (presumably an ) that kills most of the crew. This draws the attention of the company, and it is decided to open an investigation with the help of a "support team" brought from the mainland. However, another rival company would be behind everything GnD does, and everything is part of a great conspiracy. Meanwhile on , Ellie Sattler, now Ellie Grant, is lecturing at Kirby Museum about the American dromaeosaur species, Velociraptor americanus; vision based on movement, and other topics of prehistoric interest. After a couple of talks, Mark Hanson, an EPA lawyer, asks her about her participation during the history of InGen. Interrogation ends with Mark asking her to help him, and other people, to investigate GnD and the scientific research they are doing on their island. She agrees, and spends one last night with her husband, Dr. Alan Grant, and her youngest son, Charles. That same night, Bill Steingarten, CEO of BioSyn, along with Lewis Dodgson, decided to go to InGen HQ to try to negotiate with Masrani so that they gave them all the technology InGen have. Manuscript Impact and legacy Release Reception Legacy Trivia See also Notes and references Category:FanFiction Category:Alternate Fanons Category:Jurassic Park: Apocalypse